


The Devil & Me

by Marvelous_Red



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Bad Decisions, BioShock Spoilers, Bioshock - Freeform, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, F/M, Rapture (BioShock), Romance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_Red/pseuds/Marvelous_Red
Summary: Tensions are starting to rise in Andrew Ryan's underwater paradise as a new face emerges causing problems under the name, "Atlas." Billie Donovan is a young smuggler looking to make a quick profit to move up in the world and when she meets Atlas she sees an chance to strike gold. Only she's peaked the devil's intrest and he peaked hers. Through their shared greed she assits the irish devil in tearing apart the city and without even relaizing it she looses a part of herself in her dangerous embrace with the devil. Atlas has her in his grasp and she has no plans of leaving anytime soon.
Relationships: Atlas (BioShock)/Original Female Character(s), Diane McClintock/Andrew Ryan, Jasmine Jolene & Andrew Ryan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

_Day and night were practically the same thing in the depths of rapture but, time in this city was precious. Another hit that sent her head turning to the side as the chains that kept her arms shackled to the metal chair even as it cut into her skin. She had lost time in this small room, tied up and the endless questioning that went nowhere._

_“You can’t keep this up, Donovan.” She spit the blood in her mouth on the floor, nothing coming out of her mouth._

_“You wanna bet on that?” She quipped, licking her busted lip._

_“Where’s Atlas held up at?” He questioned once more. She didn’t give him an answer. He grabbed her by her auburn locks that had become matted and uneven. He was the only constable that would do the physical integration and she often got him riled up. She had fair skin that was sickly looking with sunken eyes and dark circles that the torture had given her. She was skinny and she often longed for the slop she had before this. Her face was bruised and busted up with dark purple almost black bruises on her temples._

_“You think he cares about you, slut?” He hissed. “He doesn't otherwise he would have blown us to hell.” She glared at him before she scoffed._

_“If he didn't, why would your master keep me alive?” She hissed before he hit her hard in the cheek. She gritted through the pain as he cursed himself as he cracked something in his hand._

_“You’re hitting harder now..” She commented. “Been practicing on the wife or somethin’?” He swung his arm hard, knocking the chair off balance and she clashed to the floor, smacking her head on the floor._

_“Shit.” He cursed as he saw the blood coming from her head._

_“What the hell did you do?!”_

Rapture was a brilliant city with brilliant people but Rapture was not all pretty. No matter how much Andrew Ryan tried to hide away the muck of the city it was there and they would cause trouble. Billie Donovan had known hard-ships her whole life having been born in Rapture to a single mother who worked a slew of jobs just to keep up the rent of the apartment that the two shared with two other families. Billie’s mother hoped the best for her and tried to influence her to stay away from low-lives. She’d make and alter their clothes to make them seem better off than they were before dragging her daughter to Andrew Ryan’s speeches. Billie lost interest in a rich man trying to tell the poor how to live. Since then Rapture’s profits came from smuggling, loyalty, or climbing up Andrew Ryan’s ladder but Billie didn’t have the patience for the tycoon's way. She looked for optunties and while walking her way to get some slop she found the perfect one. In the crowd of desperate souls forgotten by the city’s creator a fresh new face spoke to them about how unfair it all was. How it was all Ryan’s fault that they were poor and starving. This dark-haired wolf was already getting their support and he hadn’t even been there an hour. They shook his hand afterwards as he passed out some bread to them. Whenever Billie saw an opportunity she never let it pass her by. The young woman called after him, her long black skirt, burgundy sweater, and her jean jacket making her seem like any girl. 

“Not now, girly.” 

“Nice speech! How long did it take you to rehearse that one?” He halted before he turned and everything about him screamed danger but Billie was used to dealing with dangerous men in her area of work. 

“ Excuse me, lass?” He questioned, facing her. 

“It was pretty convincing too. Nearly had me there-” 

He was tall with a broad figure that wasn’t too large nor too small. He had a dark look in his eyes as he stepped closer to her. 

“Run home, girly. Before you get yourself hurt.” Billie didn’t falter. 

“Last time I checked you can’t kill someone with words.” He took a deep breath, clearly annoyed and irrtated

“Don’t test me-”

“You need guns if you’re going to take down Ryan.” He scoffed. 

“And You’re going to provide, missy?” She stepped closer to him confidently. 

“Ain’t nobody in this city gonna get you better guns from topside than me. You can try those bastards down over by the fishery but mine won’t jam up on you or your boys.” He studied her hard, raising an eyebrow. 

“What do they call ya?” He asked, seemingly impressed by her boldness. 

“Donovan. Billie Donovan.” His eyes burned into her and she felt a little more than intimidating but, she didn’t let herself falter. 

“You’re pretty brazing, sweetheart.” He stepped closer to her. “Tell me why a pretty doll like yourself would risk getting yourself in trouble with the big man?” He questioned, taking out a cigarette. 

“I don’t have time or the patience to do it Ryan’s way. I consider myself an opportunist so, if I can find a way to make quick money I’ll do _most_ of it.” He laughed, seemingly impressed by how bold this woman was. 

“Donovan, was it?” He asked and she nodded, trying to read him but, she wasn’t getting anything other than the danger that surrounded him. “Name your price.” 

Day and night looked the same but, there was something about Rapture at the whee hours of the night that gave the city a different look and feel. Something about it had changed but Billie was convinced that the city had changed altogether. It wasn’t the same as it used to be and more people were dissatisfied by broken promises and a paradise they had dreamt up that didn’t come true. No less this was her home and no matter how bad it got it would forever be home. Now, She found herself waiting by the docks, paranoia taking hold of her as she carefully surveillanced the area, stirring clear of any of Ryan’s precious constables. Ryan had zero tolerance for smugglers and Billie rather not find out what they did to them in prison or to women in general in that place. This time she wore something less femmine: An white blouse tucked into some tweed trousers, a matching tweed vest buttoned all the way with her auburn hair pulled back into a loose pony-tail as she stood with a few crates, constantly checking the time. She saw three men approaching and her stance tensed, her hand going to the black pistol from her hip. 

“Easy now, love.” Atlas pushed past the two brutes who accompanied him. 

“A lady can never be too careful at this hour.” She didn’t lower her weapon. “So, disarm yourself.” Atlas scoffed. 

“Don’t trust me, lass?” 

“I don’t trust easily.” He shrugged before he ordered his men to lay their weapons down. “You too.” He sighed, obviously irritated before he placed his two revolvers down and she placed her own pistol down. 

“So, Where the hell is it?” He quickly lit a cigarette before she gestured to the crates to her left against the wall. She ripped the berlape tarp off of it, revealing thick crates labeled with stickers like: Fish, Vegetables, and Fruits. She grabbed a crowbar, offering it to him and he raised an eyebrow. 

“What? I thought you didn’t mind getting your hands dirty.” He snatched it away from her before harshly opening it up. He grinned at the many guns before he opened up another, looking like a child opening presents during the holidays. 

“Ammunction too?” He questioned, looking at her with that look in his eyes. She nodded. 

“Like I said I’m the best when it comes to this.” He smirked before his goons started on moving the crates. He looked deep in through, the cogs turning in his head as his eyes burned into her. “My money, Atlas.” He snapped his fingers at one of his goons who quickly handed her a satchel full of money that she quickly counted, throwing the strap over her shoulder. 

“You aim big, don’t you? You see through all of this nonsense.” She looked at him slightly confused, crossing her arms. 

“You have to if you want to eat.” She wasn’t sure what she was getting out. 

“It’d be beneficial to have someone like you in my ranks.” Her eyes widened and she quickly tried to hide it. 

“Y-You building an army?” 

“More or less.” He stepped closer with his hand extended towards her. She looked slightly daunted. “I want someone like you. Someone who can deliver and provide.” He carefully avoided using the word, “Need” She supposed someone like him never really needed anyone and something in her admired that. “Whatdaya say, lass?” He asked, looking impatient. She found herself liking something about him even as twisted as it was. She knew he was dangerous and this was putting her on the line. Would working with him really change things? Would she benefit from siding with him? Could she carve out a place in Ryan’s empire? Greed glistened in her eyes and Atlas recognized it. She wasn’t a fool thinking she was joining a revolution for the people. She wanted profit nothing less and nothing more. Atlas could respect that. She went to open her mouth before a gun shot rang out, hitting one of his goons in the shoulder. They quickly grabbed their weapons, returning fire at the constables. 

“Grab what you can!” Atlas demanded before Billie quickly pulled him down with her behind a crate. 

“Open the third crate now!” She yelled. 

“You don’t tell me what-” 

“There are a few grenades and smoke bombs in there! If you want out of here alive you’ll do it!” She shouted. 

“Don’t just stand there! Fecking do what the lass says!” Atlas demanded before they frantically ripped it open before they quickly threw a smoke bomb, a white fog erupting, clouding their own vision and dozens of coughing fits following. The constabels yelled threats and curses as they tried to see through the fog. 

“Come on this way!” Billie quickly grabbed Atlas’ hand, leading down the steps with his goons following with bags full of whatever they could carry. She kicked at the gate, pulling at it frantically. 

“Get.” Atlas hissed quickly picked up a nearby wrench, hitting the lock on it, breaking it before she quickly pulled the gate open and they ran down in the undercity, a terrible stench enveloping them. 

“Where are we going, lass?” Atlas seemed on edge and wasn’t particularly happy. Billie clenched her fist and kept on running otherwise she was sure she’d just start shaking. She frantically looked for signs, reading them too fast to process. He grabbed her arm harshly, pulling her around to face him. “Where the hell are we going?” He hissed. 

“We can’t stop too soon. They no doubt have everything shut down. We can take this down to Fort Frolic.” He sighed, taking out another cigarette from a squished up packet from his white dress shirt. 

“Cuse me for not being so fucking casual. One of me men just got shot and half of what I paid for is gone.” He took a long drag from the roll of tobacco, flicking the ashes. 

“I can get it back for you.” He laughed and she clenched her jaw as he laughed at her. 

“I thought you was smart, darlin’. Now, You’re-” 

“Do not underestimate me!” She shouted, stepping closer to him but, the height difference didn’t make her intimidating and his gaze was hard. “I can get those guns back by mid morning tomorrow!” He laughed once more. 

“That's a ripe fairy tale you’ve dreamt up, Donovan.” She glared at him, her blood boiling. 

“You offer me a spot in my goddamn army and now you underestimate me?!” She questioned before he grabbed her harshly again. "What exactly _do_ you want?" Her heart started beating faster. This man could end her right now if he wanted to and his grip was already crushing. She didn't want to think what his grip would feel like with the intent to end her. 

“Watch your fucking tone, Donovan. I don’t know what you’re trying to prove-” 

“I like proving people wrong when I have to.” She hissed, trying to pry her arms out of his tight grasp. He scoffed darkly at her, leaning towards her. Their faces inches away from each other. 

“If you insist, girly. Prove me wrong and I’ll let you feed that greed but, if you don't, well..” He pushed her back away from him. 

“What you’ll kill me?” She asked, sarciassim dripping through. He leaned dangerously close to her face. 

“Oh no, lass. Trust me you’ll be wishing I put a bullet between those pretty eyes of yours..” He poked the spot between her eyes as she looked back at him, trying her best not to look daunted. “When I get my hands on you.” She swallowed hard. 

“If I fail.” She clarified. He smiled sinsterly, clearly amused. 

“I like your determination, Darlin’. So, don’t disappoint.” He gave a sly smirk, looking her up and down. "It'd be shame." He walked past her swiftly, his goons following and one hitting her shoulder harshly. As soon as they were gone she let out a shaky breath, leaning against the wall, clenching her right hand in a way to prevent it from shaking. She then hurried, climbing up the ladder and quickly hurrying to the small apartments and quickly climbing up the stairs outside and slipping into the window she had left open. She hurriedly tore off her current clothes and quickly changed into the nicer white nightgown that was thrown on the small bed in the small bedroom. She quickly threw the bag of money and the old clothes under the loose floorboard. She let out a shaky breath before she took a deep breath, sitting on the bed. 

“What have I gotten myself into?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Welcome back ladies and gents. That was no other than Rapture’s most requested, ‘Beyond The Sea’. It is a true classic and if Rapture was to have a theme song it would be that one.” Billie readjusted the silver headphones she wore as she folded her hands in front of her on the desk, underneath the silver microphone that hung on an arm near her. “Time for news and we have no other than our prized enterputnor and celebrity, Andrew Ryan.” She held back a sigh and a roll of the eyes as she read the papers in front of her. Her eyes catching the note to the side. ‘Sound Pleased’ “The King of Rapture has blessed us with another message. This time offering advice to those of us needing a little more motivation.” She flicked a switch on the panel set up to her right. The on air light switched off and she sighed, flipping through the papers. It was just a normal day at the station only she had Atlas’ threat looming over her head like an executioner's axe. 

It was towards the middle of the day when she would get her off-time. Start early in the morning, get a long break for the middle of the day, and do the last few signing offs at night. At only seventeen she had worked her up at the station and a year later people referred to her as “The Voice Of Rapture” Granted she wasn’t much of a celebrity and the pay wasn’t as grand as it could be. She hurried down Rapture’s street dressed in a black skirt and maroon sweater as she hurried towards where the constables called their offices. She held a brown paper sack as she hurried through the office before a burly brute of a man stepped in her way and she halted. 

“You’re Harry’s little girl, aren’t you?” He questioned and she sighed at the large man. 

“Not so little anymore, Cavendish.” She sighed, irritation dripping off of her lips. He didn’t seem to notice and she wasn’t too surprised. 

“So, I’ve noticed.” She felt suddenly uncomfortable but she never actually felt comfortable around the man. “How old are you now, Bill?” He asked and she cringed at the nickname. 

“Please don’t call me that and I’m twenty now.” She gave him a forced, weak smile. 

“Is dad around? I brought him some lunch since I was in the area.” 

“He’s dealing with some trouble, some smugglers caused by the docks. There was a woman involved too. Can hardly believe it.” She sighed in annoyance. 

“Mind if I just pop into his office then?” She asked, wanting to be away from Cavendish as soon as possible. 

“Don’t let me keep-” She quickly rushed past him towards the office, closing it behind her before she tossed the bag onto the desk. 

“Where does he keep records..” She mumbled as she searched through each drawer, trying to be as quickly as possible. She quickly found it and she started to question what she was doing. Did she really need to do this? Did she really need to prove herself like this? “I don’t have much of a choice anymore…” She pushed that thought in the back of her head. “Think of the rewards..” She quickly swiped his ID from his desk and headed down to the basement of the building. She couldn’t help but smile to herself, pleased to know that she would wipe that smirk off of the bastard’s face. 

The elevator dinged loudly and she quickly put the ID behind her back as the doors opened and her eyes widened, somehow managing to hold in the gasp. The tall man removed the cigar from his thin lips. 

“Lost, are we?” He was wearing a fine black suit that seemed to be tailored to fit him and only him. His black hair was slicked back with some grey strands mixed in and a thin mustache of the same color. She was frozen for a moment before she cleared her throat. 

“J-Just looking for my father. I must have missed him upstairs.” She informed. “But, I can catch the other. I wouldn’t want to disturb you, Mister Ryan.” He caught the door from closing, blowing rings of smoke. 

“Nonsense, Nonsense.” She flashed a smile before she entered the elevator standing in the opposite corner, her nails digging into her palm. “I don’t think I’ve caught your name.” She forced a smile just as they would expect. 

“Oh, forgive me. I’m Billie Donovan. My father is Harry Donovan.” 

“Why didn’t you say so? He is one of the best at serving our little paradise. You must be very proud.” She gave him another forced smile before they were plunged into a tense silence as she tried desperately to not think about the stories about the people who were arrested by Ryan’s men. Her nerves twisted as she noticed he was looking at her. “Do I know you?” He questioned.

“Oh, perhaps. Well not directly. I-I work over at Rapture Radio.” His eyes lit up. 

“Of course. The voice of Rapture, yes?” She nervously laughed, nodding. 

“That’s what they’ve nicknamed me but, I’d argue that you beat me to that title.” He nodded at this. ‘Arrogant much?’ She thought to herself as that defianing silence returned. Finally they arrived on the right floor and he guestered for her to go first. Billie quickly thanked him. 

“Billie?” Harry questioned. 

“Dad.” She forced another smile, a warmer one. “I-I was looking for you. I left you some lunch in your office. I know how forgetful you can be.” He nodded, smiling at her. 

“Thank you?O-Oh and you’ve met Mister Ryan then?” She nodded, stepping out of the way. 

“Pure accident.” She mentioned as she watched Andrew Ryan leave towards the meeting room.

“You should have called, Billie. I’m busy and I-I didn’t think you’d…” There was an awkward tension between the two as he struggled to find the right words and her smile fell. “It’s been a year since you’ve even called and now you show up-” His eyes widened. “You aren’t in some kind of trouble-” 

“No, Dad.” She couldn’t even force a smile. 

“ _ You’re wasting your life away! Stop acting like one of those parasites!”  _ Those last words her parents had yelled at her. 

“I’m fine. I-I just wanted to check in.” She sighed. 

“Do you need some money or help with groceries? You’re looking a little thin these days-” 

“Dad, stop.” She closed her eyes briefly. 

“I’m not a parasite. Contrary to what mother said.” A look of guilt flashed across his face. 

“She didn’t mean it. I-I didn’t mean what I said. We felt awful about it but, we didn’t know how to find you.” She sighed, crossing her arms. “You’re still working on the radio, aren’t you? W-We tune in every morning.” She caught herself smiling. 

“You listen?” He smiled back. “Well, I must get going. It was good to see you.” He gave a warm smile. 

“Come by again and maybe we can get lunch.” She nodded before she quickly hurried off, her messenger bag filled to the brim. She cursed herself for staying and talking as long as she did. She pushed back the thoughts that they’d be ashamed if they knew or how close she was to getting arrested by her own father. Her parents were loyal to Andrew Ryan entirely and never once questioned him. One night Billie had let slip her criticism after they asked her if she wanted to join them for the annual holiday christmas party that they had been invited to by Ryan. They were outraged and criticized her resulting in her leaving the comfortable lifestyle for something else entirely. Now, She could hardly believe that she was going to prove herself to someone like Atlas but, she always had a passion for proving people wrong. Despite it all, something deeply intrigued her when it came to the Irishman and making a deal with him could be beneficial. She hurried down to the slums of Rapture, earning looks from people. 

“Hey, wait!” She cautiously approached the brute of a man with a bandaged arm. “Take me to him.” She demanded. With some convincing he took her down an alley and she kept her hand on her pistol as they went into a closed off building, the blue glow lighting the dim area. 

“He’s in there-” She shoved past him, her confidence rising. “Wait! You can’t go in right now!” She ignored him before she banged her fist against the door. 

“What the hell have I told-” He looked down at her a smirk growing and replacing the look of anger on his face. “Couldn’t stay away from me very long, could ya?” She rolled her eyes before she shoved the heavy messenger bag into his arms. 

“I proved you wrong, Atlas.” He looked visibly shocked before he tore it open and he quickly tossed it to the man next to him who looked ready to flinch at the slightest movement. He looked more so impressed and amused. 

“Why take the risk, lass? You don’t seem that stupid.” 

“I believe I can get a bigger reward out of your deal than a year of smuggling would provide or doing it Ryan’s way.” His smirk didn’t falter. 

“You’d be right, love. I don’t give free handouts, you'll have to get your hands dirty.” He warned. 

“You’re assuming I haven’t got my hands dirty before.” He extended his hand. 

“Then what’s keeping ya?” The blinking radio light shined outside of the building with the “ON AIR” sign lighting back on. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone write/read Bioshock fics anymore? Is the fandom dead or...?? I'll still be here anyway. Please Enjoy!

“Hey, get up you lazy bastards and get this woman a fecking drink!” Atlas shouted as they entered their makeshift Headquarters that was becoming more organized. A group of people followed behind them with their fair share of cuts, bruises, and gashes. Billie limped slightly with a bloody nose and her hands cut up. She was still running off of adrenaline as they got back into Fontaine’s House For The Poor which was now serving as their base. 

“The raid went well, then?” A woman who mainly helped with the printing of posters asked. 

“More or less.” Billie nodded before Atlas stood among those who tossed down their findings before he counted out the cash they had collected and gave everyone their cuts. Billie leaned against the wall, finally able to catch her breath. A few congratulated her and at Atlas’ request they handed her a large bottle of brandy from the pile of goods they had successfully gotten out in tonight’s raid. Atlas looked happy and satisfied for tonight before he gestured towards his office. 

“Come on, love. We can drink in peace.” She sighed, her leg hurt slightly when she walked but, she’d manage. He closed the door after her before she dragged a metal chair over towards the desk and about collapsed in it. He sat two glasses down before he sat down behind his desk. 

“You think you’re getting some of my whiskey too?” She teased as she poured herself a drink. 

“I would fecking hope so, lass. I did save you from getting your goddamn head blown off.” She scoffed before as she poured him some of the brownish liquid that was already burning her nose. 

“Well, We’re even then.” He raised an eyebrow. 

“I don’t think so. You still owe me.” 

“Yeah speaking of which. Can I have my cut yet?” She asked, impatiently. He counted hers out before slapping it in front of her. 

“You deserve it, girly.” She rolled her eyes at the name. The two had a sort of respect and in a twisted way grew closer to each other. At least he seemed to care for her opinion after a few quick decisions saved his ass from having to pull more bullets out of himself. Their relationship was an interesting one and was always confusing. He was impressed by the results she gave in her work and by her brash behavior that at times irritated him to no end. In the span of the 11 months she had spent working for him non-stop she had become a sort of right-hand man to him. She had learned just how dangerous that was real quick. 

“Nice work, Donovan.” 

“Right back at you.” They clinked glasses before taking a large gulp. She coughed on the harshness of it as it burned going down. As always he wasn’t affected by it and he harshly slapped her on the back. 

“How the hell do you just drown this?” She questioned. “That’s like gasoline.” He scoffed before grabbing a rag, pouring some of the bottle’s contents on it. 

“Give me your hand, lass.” 

“Atlas, I can manage.” He gave her a hard look. 

“I wasn’t asking. Now, stop being a pain in the fecking ass.” She took a deep breath before he dotted the rag on her blood knuckles that were cut open. HIs eyes caught the beginnings of a bruise on her jawline. “How bad did he end up?” He asked as she sipped the strong drink. 

“Why do you ask?” She questioned. 

“I want to make sure you aren’t going soft on me, Billie.” He rarely used her first name in front of the others. 

“I’m not.” She took another drink, a smaller one. “He’s got a knife in his throat.” He looked at her with an expression she couldn’t describe. 

“Atta girl.” He praised her and she hated to admit it but, she got a warm feeling whenever he praised her. Whether that be on having a good idea, taking a good shot, or if it was considered a good kill. To Atlas it seemed the more brutal it was the more impressed he was. 

“Seems like I need you to start carrying around a wrench like you.” He took a long drag from his fresh roll of tobacco. 

“Gets the job done.” She pulled out her own packet of cigarettes and he chuckled. “Seems I’m rubbing off on you.” Billie scoffed as he lit a match for her. As she took a long drag, enjoying the quietness at last Atlas simply studied her as his long calloused fingers held the white cigarette loosely, a smirk tugging on his lips. 

Vanity was everywhere in Rapture and Steinman didn’t help that problem. He had no limit of clients begging him to make them thinner, give them a sharper nose, a more defined jaw or higher cheekbones. Sure, the man was talented but the man was a lunatic; A true one. Billie never considered visiting him but her mother was another story. Too terrified of aging which had resulted in her visiting him more than once once they had the means. The work did it’s job and she looked much younger than she was but, keeping up with it resulted in numerous visits. Billie really didn’t know what to talk about with them. 

“Oh, you know that big raid that occurred last week? Not only was I there but, I helped organize it. You know those Atlas posters? Yeah I helped put those up in a timely manner. Heard of Atlas? Yeah I’m his right-hand man.” She laughed at the thought. It was insanity to even think about saying that. Perhaps Atlas was rubbing off on her. She cursed herself for a mind constantly going back to him. She found he was always on her mind whenever she didn’t have conversation to distract her. That was too often as conversation was usually  _ with  _ the man himself. She couldn’t deny that he was charming. The way he was toned with just the right amount of muscle to be both slightly broad and lean. The way he let is dark stubble grow, the way his eyes lit up like a fire when he was in a fight or making demands, the confidence that came off of him, or that accent- “Get a hold of yourself, Billie.” She thought to herself as she tried to pay attention to the gossip her mother went on about, complaining about some woman. Billie happily ate up the dinner the woman had made. It was a lot better than the slop they had to eat back at HQ. 

“Honey, Are you eating alright back at home?” Her mother asked, obviously concerned by the way she cut up the buttery steak and downed it. 

“Hm? Oh.” She sat the silverware down for a moment, stopping to swallow her food and remembering her manners. She must have looked like a savage tearing into the food and filling her mouth quickly. “Just missed your cooking, mom. I’m afraid I inherited Dad’s cooking.” They laughed at this. 

“Eat up then. Here have a roll or two.” Billie quickly thanked them before grabbing one and biting into it. She almost forgot how fresh bread tasted. She had long since been accustomed to stale bread that you’d have to soften with water or the slop you were given in cans. 

“So, What are you up to these days?” Harry asked, happy to see her seat taken at the rounded table. 

“Mostly working honestly but, not too many people take kindly to an independent woman even as “freeing” as their thinking may be.” They at least agreed with this. “I manage though.” They smiled at this. 

“We’re happy to hear but don't work too hard. You look tired.” Billie didn’t know how to respond to that so she returned to cutting into the delicious steak. Conversation went on and Billie continued eating up. By the end of it her mother had packed her up a little container of rolls and one of the smaller steaks before they hugged her several times after convincing her father that she didn’t need to be walked home. It took about an hour to get back to her apartment. It wasn’t anything to write home about and was just about one room with a tiny little room serving as a makeshift kitchen and another serving as a bathroom. It wasn’t the most glamorous apartment but it would do. Really it only served as a bedroom and a safe place away from Atlas. It gave the illusion that she was just a regular Rapture citizen; A radio show host making ends meet and living on her own. Not that it was a lie but, by making ends meet she was breaking countless laws and putting herself at risk. She removed her jacket and she laid back on her bed. She hadn’t realized how sore the muscles in her back, arms, and legs were until she sank down in her bed, letting the blue glow serve as the light source as it reflected onto her. She looked up at the ceiling but, once again her mind wandered to  _ him _ : 

  
  


HQ and most of everyone was asleep in their cots down in what Billie nicknamed, “The Barracks.” Rapture took a bit of nose dive when it came to upkeep in certain spots. Atlas hunched over his desk scribbling in messy handwriting as the cogs in his head turned like a great steam engine, planning and plotting. He looked at the clock that ticked in the corner but, did time really exist in a place like Rapture? Did it matter at all? He sighed, dropping the pencil down and leaning back in the uncomfortable chair. His back popped against the metal backing and he turned his head in an attempt to pop the tension in his neck. He laughed to himself thinking of the previous raid on one of Ryan’s factories. He would have figured that Billie would have let some others lead in front of her or at least she’d go for a more quiet approach. Billie Donovan wasn’t a quiet person per say. She was brash, bold, and passionate. She went guns blazing, wearing a rabiat mask that he had swiped from a dead splicer for her. She wasn’t a part of his plans but she did fit into them nicely. He snatched the short-wave radio from the edge of his desk. Once more his mind wandered to  _ her:  _

  
  
  


She had closed her eyes, nearly drifting off before the whining of her radio called her back and she sat up, digging it out of her bag. “You awake, lass?” The muffle sound of his voice cut through. 

“Thanks to you.” 

“Where’d you run off to? All cleaned up and proper too.” He asked but, whenever Atlas aksed for something he was demanding it. “Ya got a mystery man I don’t know ‘bout?” He questioned. She scoffed. 

“No. You don’t have to worry about anybody stealing me away from you.” He seemed amused by that, letting out a laugh.“I-I mean-” 

“I know what you meant.” He took a long drag from his cigarette. “Where were you, Billie?” She knew that not telling him could put her in danger. She didn’t blame him though. There was a lot of risk when it came to these things and she figured it took a lot of work to know where all of your “Followers” go to. 

“Had dinner with my parents. Hadn’t seen them in a while.” He raised his eyebrows. 

“Is that right? Remind me what does your old man do?” He fished for information knowing she’d give it to him with no questions. 

“He’s a constable.” He chuckled darkly. 

“Find anything interesting then? What does Ryan know?” He questioned. 

“They know it was you but, from what I could get from him they underestimate you. I wouldn’t put much stock in his information though. He doesn't talk much about his work.” That seemed decent enough and she just hoped he wasn’t too angry. 

“Not thinking of leaving me, are ya?” His voice was low and it almost sounded like a threat. “I may be brash and perhaps a pain in the ass.” He agreed with this. “But, I’m not stupid. You should know by now that switching over to Ryan’s side has no rewards for me.” He brought his cigarette up. “At least not the kind you can provide.” He grinned at this before taking another drag. 

“That’s my girl.” She smiled at this, biting on her lip. “How’s those bruises doing, love? You took a fine fecking beating.” He reminded her and she touched the area that she had caked makeup to cover the dark bruise on her jaw. 

“Stick next to me from now on.” She frowned in confusion. 

“I can handle myself-” 

“You gave him mercy, Billie. I would have split his skull open and torn him limb for limb.” His eyes got a dark look and she’d never admit it aloud but liked it when his voice got low like that. Especially when he was talking about protecting her. In a twisted way it was sweet to her. 

“It was only a bruise, Atlas.” She reminded. There was a tense silence like one of them  _ should  _ have said something but, neither did. Only the occasional static. 

“Be ready to go out early tomorrow.” 


	4. Chapter 4

True to his word he banged on her door harshly in the whee hours of the morning. She quite literally jumped out of bed, startled by the harsh knocking. She instinctively grabbed the pistol on the desk before opening the door. 

“ Bout fucking time, lass.” She rolled her eyes. “Get dressed. I’m not in a patient mood.” She sighed nodding her head before she quickly threw on a white dress shirt, a black vest, and some trousers. She grabbed her pistol, hooking it on the back of her belt before she swung the door open. “Where are we going, Atlas?” She asked, following behind him before a yawn forced its way out. 

“You’ll see, Donovan.” She sighed, following him as she always did. They walked down into the armory which was full of the loot that they had stolen off of Ryan and the ones that she had smuggled into the city. Due to Ryan’s increasing security it was getting harder and harder to smuggle without getting caught. In the last month more than half of Rapture’s smugglers had been arrested by Ryan’s men. Atlas handed her a shotgun before grabbing a rifle and slinging it over his shoulder. The two headed out and that’s when she noticed it was just the two of them. 

“Going to tell me now?” She asked, curiosity eating at her as they walked the empty corridors of rapture, the blue glow lighting the way. 

“I thought you liked a mystery, Darlin’.” She scoffed, shaking her head as they walked onwards before he stopped. 

“Here.” He reached in the bag on his back, handing her a splicer’s rabbit mask. “So, Daddy doesn’t die from shame when he catches you with me.” He teased with a slight smirk. 

“ _ If _ I get caught.” She corrected and he shrugged as she took the mask that he must have had cleaned up. Billie couldn’t imagine him cleaning it himself but, it was a nice thought. “Does he really care for me or am I just a means to get by? When it comes down to it would he save himself and leave me to die or worse?” She thought to herself. She quickly pushed them to the back of her head. “No time for foolish thoughts.” She sighed, putting the mask away. 

“Can’t exactly take the risk of my girl getting carted away by Rapture’s king.” She got that warm feeling again, a smile tugging on her lips. 

“Thank you, Atlas. I don’t plan on leaving you anytime soon.” He smiled at this, his eyes on her as they continued onwards. 

“Good. I figured that much, love. You are awful at resisting my charm.” She rolled her eyes but, before she could retort his very arrogant comment he was pulling her into a corner to avoid the cameras. 

“Please tell me we aren’t breaking into Fontaine Futuristics.” 

“It won’t be a problem will it, lass?” There was a reason this had been shut off from the public. Rouge Splicers had been contained down here and they roamed through here. “You aren’t planning on leaving me are you?” He asked, as he typed in several codes. One shutting off the cameras by the entrance and the other unlocking the entrance. She got out her pistol, taking safety off. 

“Like I said, Atlas. Not anytime soon.” He smiled. 

“Good. Shall we, lass?” They walked out and with her mask hiding their face they headed towards the department stores, wires exposed from the cleaning as bullet holes, torn out panels, scratches, and broken glass littered the whole area. It was eerily quiet and empty. She had expected it to be crawling with sliced up manics but, it wasn’t. It didn’t make sense as they went into one of the stores. 

“Careful now, Billie.” He kept his voice low as he held his rifle up and she held her shotgun up as they treaded as lightly as they could. “They could be anywhere.” Glass crunched under their feet almost sounded like snow. Some of the lights flickered inside. “Grab any plasmids you see, lass.” 

“I don’t plan on staying any longer than I have to.” She muttered before she started tossing whatever she found into her bag. She heard something creak from behind her quickly raising her gun up. “Atlas?” She called out, moving towards where the shattered glass doors laid. “Did you hear that? Out here?” She questioned. 

“Stop messing around, Donvan!” He spat from the back. She quickly turned, her cheek pressed against the gun ready to fire but, as she checked around the entrance she didn’t see anything. She noticed an empty bottle of plasmids. She quickly made sure she was alone before she lowered her gun and picked up the bottle. 

“Incinerate, huh?” She read the old label. She got a cold chill that rolled down her spine as she heard heavy breathing and muttering. 

“Billie, What the hell are you doing?” His back was to her. She gripped her gun, holding it up before she quickly turned around to find nobody was there. Her heart was pounding and she lowered her gun for a moment. 

“GIVE IT BACK!” She couldn’t quite process what was coming towards her as the deformed figure ran towards her and before she could aim her gun back up the thing that didn’t look quite human anymore lunged at her and she panicked. 

BANG! She aimsely shot her gun before it grabbed onto her in a sort of tackle, sending them back through the remaining glass railing. A scream tore through her before the both of them crashed down onto the stairs tumbling down them harshly. Her gun slid away from her as she fought to get the Splicer off of her. 

“BILLIE!” Atlas shouted, looking over the ledge as the area started to come alive with Splicers. 

“Mine, Mine, Mine!” It shouted at her as she made a break for it and grabbed her shotgun. It swung it’s hook, slashing her arm. She quickly aimed and emptied the gun’s chamber on the Splicer, beads from the shells tearing them apart. 

“You still with me, lass?!” Atlas shouted, over the sound of gun-fire. 

“For right now!” She hissed at the pain from the cut in her arm as she saw more coming. Some were like the one she had just killed while others looked a little more normal but, they were just as violent. Maybe not as terrifying when it came down to looks. A woman dressed in a ripped up green dress with off colored tissue sewed onto her cheek. “Fuck.” Billie cursed as she saw her with a tommy gun. She quickly jumped over the railing and into the freezing water. She reached into her bag and loaded up her gun again before shoving the pump, loading a shell before she quickly shot down a few as she made her to some more intact stairs, her legs burning from the cold water. Atlas was tearing his way through them and shot at anything that came towards her, screaming. 

“About time, Donovan!” He yelled before he used the butt of his rifle like a baseball bat, striking a splicer in the head with it harshly. She quickly jumped back as a splicer swung a lead pipe at her, her shotgun, sliding off of the ledge. She quickly pulled out her pistol and when she pulled the trigger the click got caught halfway. 

“Piece of shit!” She yelled, throwing it at the manic charging at her with a pipe raised. She got the air beat out of her as they hit her hard in the back while in mid-run. She crashed to the floor hitting her head. She quickly turned around her, backing up against the railing, searching for something to use. She grabbed a wrench that was nearby, the pipe missing her head by an inch before she pushed herself up. 

“ _ It gets the job done.”  _ She ran at the woman swinging her arm back before landing the wrench with a hard smack, cracking something and the woman stood up with a roaring scream, knocking Billie back before a gunshot hit the woman in the head and Billie cringed as blood splattered onto her, seeping into her clothes. Atlas quickly pulled her up to her feet and his large hand clamped onto her smaller one as they ran together. He tossed his rifle to the side before taking out his revolver and using his bullets sparingly as Billie swung her wrench. The two tore through them. “Come on! Keep up, lass!” He shouted before both of their eyes widened. 

“BOMB!” The two dove in opposite directions as the makeshift explosive went off. Billie landed harshly onto the floor as a ringing persisted in her ears. She got up to her feet, her vision slightly blurred and she kept the grip around the wrench tight. She swung the wrench at an approaching Splicer, knocking him down and his skull cracked. 

BANG! She cried out as her back hit the floor and blood gushed from her shoulder from the bullet that was lodged in her shoulder. She swung her wrench but it was knocked out of her hand and the brute of an addict and she sure that her wrist was broken. She didn’t have much time to ponder about it before she was attempting to back away from the swinging fist of the Splicer before it grabbed her and lifted her off of the ground, throwing her. She rolled across the floor and didn’t have time to get up before it was standing over her. “Atlas!” She cried out but nobody replied. “Atlas, Where-” Large fist grasped her throat tightly, squeezing the air out of her. “Oh, god. He’s left me here! He must have run off! H-He couldn’t have! He must have. This is all my fault.” She thought as she kicked and tried to pull herself away from her attacker but it was no use. 

“GET OFF!” He practically roared, swinging the bloody wrench hard, cracking his skull but, he didn’t stop swinging even as the splicer was unmoving. She coughed and choked as the air filled her lungs finally. The brute’s head was mush now as she pulled herself up, her throat burning. A splicer ran at him and before he could swing it ran an ice pick into his side. 

“ATLAS!” She lifted up a lead pipe, swinging it like she was aiming for a ball. She knocked the splicer back as Atlas ripped the weapon out of his side and she ignored the throbbing pain in her shoulder as she swung the pipe downwards. Blood splattered onto her face but she ignored it as she kept swinging, her heart pounding in her ears and she barely noticed Atlas who was swinging down on the splicer. Bille stumbled backwards, looking at her bloody hands before dropping the pipe. Her face was smeared with it, her clothes stained in red, and her hands wet with it. She tried to catch her breath as Atlas stood there, hissing at the pain in his side. She just looked towards him in concern and he met her with a similar look mixed with a dark look she couldn’t exactly place. He still held the blood wrench that was dripping at this point before he stormed towards her. “Atlas?” She questioned. “Atlas, I’m sorry I-” He grabbed her harshly before pulling her into him, their lips meeting and her eyes widened, shock coursing through her before she returned, wrapping her arms around her neck and his arms tightly wrapped around her waist, pressing her close to him, their clothes sticking to the other from the red mess that stained them both. He pulled away from her, still standing close to her with his arms trapping her in his embrace. 

“Couldn’t resist you anymore, love.” He smirked. 

“You aren’t going to beat me to death are you?” She asked, eyeing the wrench. He followed her gaze. 

“Yes, Billie. Because I kiss every fucking person I beat to death.” She just laughed despite the situation. He tossed the wrench and it hit the floor with a loud thud. “Don’t apologize either. It’s these fuckers that caused this.” She smiled at this. 

“So, I’m still your girl?” He grinned devilishly. 

“More so now than before.” She grabbed his shirt, pulling him down slightly while on her toes to kiss him. He almost immediately kissed her back and she melted into his rough kiss. She was sure there wasn’t a gentle bone in his body. She peeled herself away from him and her eyes caught the nasty wound on his side. 

“Atlas..” Her eyes shot up to his blue ones. “Are you alright?” She questioned and he nodded. 

“I’ve been worse, Darlin’. Believe me.” She stepped away from their clothes pulling away from each other like damp paper. 

“Let’s get you patched up. I brought a health kit.” She grabbed his hand, leading him back inside and forcing him to sit in some tipped over chair. She pulled it out and she used some alcohol wipes to clean her hands off, thankful to get the blood off. 

“I’m fine, Billie.” He was the most stubborn person she had ever met. 

“Atlas, You just got an ice pick run through you. So, shut up and let me patch you up.” He raised an eyebrow at her tone. He sighed, gritting his teeth as he moved his shirt up to expose the ragged poke in his side. He groaned in pain, gritting his teeth as she poured some alcohol over it, cleaning the blood away. “Alright?” She asked, her eyes softening as she looked at his face. He glared at her. “Just stitch me up.” She quickly grabbed a needle and she lit a match to heat it up. She made quick work and made the stitches close together. She then made a patch out of the bandages, taping it down. That’s when he noticed how bloody the spot around her shoulder on her shirt was and how her shoulder was lopsided. 

“Did you dislocate your shoulder, Billie?” He questioned. 

“I-I don’t think so.” He grabbed her shoulder and she cried out. “Atlas! What the hell?!” He stood up and he forced her to sit. 

“We’ve got to remove the bullet.” She shook her head. “It’ll get infected or just go deeper if you keep moving that fucking arm.” She sighed before he took off his belt. 

“Atlas?” She questioned. 

“Like how you think, love. Unfortunately, We ain’t got time.” She rolled her eyes at him. 

“Bite down on this. I don’t want you breaking any teeth.” She took it bitterly and bit down on it. He pulled some tweezers out, cleaning them off. The belt muffled her cries and screams as he got the pieces of the bullet out one by one. Her hand gripped his shoulder tightly as he dug the bullets out. “That wasn’t too bad, was it?” She glared at him as she tossed his belt at him with her newly bandaged shoulder that hurt even worse than before. 


End file.
